white houses
by 70ftofhair
Summary: a tale of young recklessness, bad decisions, and summer romance.
1. Part I

summary: a tale of young recklessness, bad decisions, and summer romance.

a/n: if you don't like the first chapter, i promise the next chapter will be better.

this is suppose to be long one-shot, but eh, i'll broke it up because there are too many plot bunnies.

based on vanessa carlton's white houses.

* * *

Cosette Pontmercy sets down the telephone. She rubs her temples as she sighs deeply. A thousand words run through her head as she thinks about what Enjolras said over the phone.

_Commuter flight._

_Pilot Error. _

_Small crash._

_No survivors. _

She sits in her kitchen table staring out the window and toying with her silver locket as she reminisced of that summer.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
__This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
__Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
__We promise each other it's 'til the end_

*Seven Years Earlier*

"Are you sure you're going to be okay for the summer?" Jean Fauchelevent asks his young daughter as he lifts the last of her boxes from his car. The bubbly blonde girl smiles up at him.

"I'll be fine, daddy," she beams as she brings the box into the seven bedroom house. She places her things in her assigned room and races back outside to say goodbye to her father.

"Are you sure?" He asks once again. She nods enthusiastically as she gives him a hug.

"Be safe," he whispers into her head. She giggles at his fatherly advice. As they let go, they say their goodbyes. She watches him drive from the house. Cosette lets out a loud scream of joy as she did a victory dance.

Here she is: twenty-one and free. She is one year away from finishing her undergrad degree and has a fabulous internship for the summer away from her loving, but protective parents. She's finally free from them. She has high hopes for the summer.

"Nice dance," a deep voice interrupts her dance. She spins herself around and sees a tall, handsome blonde stranger watching her. He was wearing a bright red v-neck. She notices his crystal blue eyes staring at her.

"Oh hi, I'm Cosette," she holds out her hand. He smiled down at her and shook her hand with his. She blushed at his touch.

"Ah the new girl. I'm Antoine Enjolras, but you can just call me 'Enjolras'." She smiles at him.

"Enjolras," she repeats him. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

Cosette and Enjolras spend the next hour in her bedroom unpacking and getting to know each other. She learns that he's a first year law student, he's strongly into politics, and that his favorite color is indeed red.

"What's going on in here?" A female cuts in as Cosette's explaining her summer internship. Leaning against the doorframe is a crossed-armed petite brunette. Her hair is up in a messy bun, and she's wearing pajama bottoms and wife beater. To Cosette, she looks absolutely stunning.

"Just helping the new girl out," Enjolras holds up a box full of books. Cosette saunters up to the brunette and holds out her hand like she did earlier with Enjolras.

"Hi, I'm Cosette," She says happily. The other girl does nothing but stare her down.

"Be nice," Enjolras warns from the room. The girl sighs and relucantly shakes her hand.

"I'm Eponine." Despite her initial coldness towards the bright-eyed girl, Cosette and Eponine get along quite well. They are opposites, but their personalities, as it turns out, compliment each other. Cosette learns that Eponine's a college drop-out. She's currently a dance instructor at the local dance academy.

* * *

Cosette learns that there are eleven, original occupants in the house. She's currently subletting her room from a guy named Feuilly who was currently traveling for a year. She's one of three people who has a single room.

Enjolras is the other single room which is right next to hers. (She could barely hide her giddiness. She won't admit it, but she already had a crush on the blue-eyed law student.) His best friend Combeferre, who she hadn't met because he was out of town, had the other. In the master bedroom, there are three occupants. She quickly met two of them: Musichetta and Joly, but they were rushing to the hospital and couldn't talk much. (Something about their third roommate's unluckiness?)

Eponine had a male roommate (which Cosette thinks is kind of weird, but he's her childhood friend) who is gone for the whole duration of the summer. Cosette doubts she'll meet this Marius character. She met Jehan next. He's a shy, English major who has a knack for making anything into a rhyme. She immediately likes him. He's the polar opposite of his roommate, Baherol, a overly-friendly, burly man with a violent streak. He's a little older than her, but she could tell he had a clear attraction to her. (He's not her type.) Then she met Grantaire. He's an art student with an alcoholic tendencies. His roommate, Courfeyrac, is apparently the house flirt. Strangely enough, Courf is also a first year law student with Enjolras.

Although she's only been here for a couple of hours, Cosette could already tell that she was going to have an awesome summer. She's living with a bunch of cool kids for the summer while working at a great internship. She just knew that she and Eponine were going to be the best of friends for life.

Cosette's a bit naive.


	2. Part II

summary: a tale of young recklessness, bad decisions, and summer romance.

a/n: set in cosette's point of view.

ugh, being home is so weird.

* * *

_Now we're spinning empty bottles_  
_It's the five of us_  
_With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_  
_I can't resist the day_  
_No, I can't resist the day_

"Seriously? Spin the bottle?" Enjolras complains. Eponine smiles as she leans on his shoulder. They're quite close, Cosette notices. Tonight, the gang decides that it would be Cosette's welcoming party. Sitting on the round in a circle, it's Cosette, Blaherol, Jehan, Eponine, Enjolras, and Grantaire. They're surrounded by bottles, and Cosette herself feels a little tipsy.

"Come on, Enjy. It'll be fun," Grantaire says as he drinks from his bottle of whiskey.

"What are we? Twelve year olds?" The blond protests, but Cosette just giggles.

"Cosette, this is your welcome party. Do you mind playing?" Jehan asks timidly next to her. She beams at the table.

"I've never actually played this before," she admits. What she won't admit is that she's never actually kissed anyone before. Blaherol spit-takes his drink. Good thing that Jehan had decided to get up from his spot on the floor before being douched in beer. Blaherol uses a blanket from the couch to wipe it clean before Jehan returns.

"What? You've never played?!" He asks. She nods in embarrassment. "Well, that settles it. You're up first." He hands her the bottle.

"Could someone explain the rules please?" She asks timidly as she fiddles with the bottle.

"The way we play is simple," Grantaire explains. "You spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on. If it lands on the same person twice, you have to kiss for a longer period of time. If you it lands on the same person seven times, you get seven minutes in heaven. If you refuse to kiss someone, you either take off an article of clothing or you take a shot."

"Sound good, Barbie?" Baherol asks. Cosette scoffs at the nickname.

"I get it." She spins the bottle. She crosses her fingers under the table hoping that it would land on Enjolras. It didn't. Instead, it lands on Jehan. The long haired boy instantly turns red. Cosette smiles. Even if she hasn't been kissed before, she wouldn't the shy boy being her first kiss. She gently pushes Baherol back so she could lean over him. She and Jehan peck lightly.

"Woooo! First kiss huh?" Cosette feels her ears redden. She's about to ask Baherol how he knows, but Jehan beats her to the punch.

"I've been kissed before," the poet defends. Baherol scoffs.

"But not a girl right?" Cosette makes the sudden connection to Jehan's sexual orientation. Jehan's face reddens, but Baherol pats him on the back.

"Well, I'm jealous. I would love to kiss Barbie," he winks at the blonder girl. Eponine rolls her eyes.

"Go on Jehan," she encourages. "Your turn to spin." Jehan nods and spins the bottle. It lands on Enjolras. Neither boys make any qualms and kiss. Enjolras spins next and it lands on Baherol. Grantaire makes a loud grunting noise and takes a swig from his personal bottle.

Baherol spins and it lands on Jehan. He makes a grand gesture by pulling Jehan by the back of his neck and giving a sloppy, wet kiss. Jehan has to forcibly pull away and wipe his mouth.

"Smooooth," Grantaire teases. Jehan spins the bottle again and it lands on Eponine. Their kiss is more chaste. Eponine spins the bottle and it lands on Cosette. Both Grantaire and Baherol have huge grins on their faces when Eponine crawls over to the other girl. Cosette can feel her face heating up.

"Never kissed a girl before," she laughs nervously. Eponine just smiles at her. "Please be gentle," she jokes. Eponine giggles before leaning forward and kissing her. Cosette vaguely hears a camera snap. She pulls back embarrassed to see Grantaire with his iphone.

"You jerk," Eponine snaps.

"Oh, that's a beauty," the drunk smirks. Cosette suddenly feels hurt. Noticing this, the rowdy man next to her quickly grabbed the iphone from the artist's hand. "Hey, dude. Come on!" Grantaire lunges forward in an attempt to retrieve his phone, but Baherol holds him off with one hand as he uses the other to delete the offending photos.

"You know it's rude to take a picture of Princess here without her permission." Grantaire pouts. "There we go." Baherol turns to an upset Cosette. "All gone, Barbie." He tosses the phone back to Grantaire who mumbles to himself.

"Thank you," she smiles up at him. He smiles back.

"No problem," he blushes. In the other side of the circle, Eponine nudges Enjolras. Cosette grabs the bottle as it's her turn to spin. It lands on Enjolras. The blond man smiles at her sending butterflies down her stomach.

They both crawl towards each other meeting halfway in the circle. When their lips collide, Cosette swears she could see fireworks.

* * *

It's 3am when Cosette decides to hit the hay. After spin the bottle, Enjolras and Eponine retreated to bed, separately Cosette kept in mind. Grantaire in turned drank himself into a stupor. Jehan, Baherol, and Cosette ended up talking until 1am when Jehan called it a night.

"It was nice getting to know you," Cosette giggles, still slightly buzzed from all the alcohol, as she gets up from the couch. Baherol grabs on to her hand.

"I like you," he says bluntly.

"You're not really my type," she confesses. He nods.

"I'm not really anyone's type. Anyways, I'm not asking you out. I'm just gonna warn you."

"Warn me about what?" She asks innocently.

"Enjolras. I can tell you like him." She frowns.

"So what?" She says a little more hostile than necessary.

"He's not gonna fall for you."

"How do you know?" He shrugs.

"Just trust me." She pulls her hand from him.

"Good night," she says coldly.

"Sweet dreams Barbie," he waves. She sticks her tongue out at him earning a sloppy grin on his face.

* * *

Looking back, Cosette probably should've heeded his warning.


	3. Part III

summary: a tale of young recklessness, bad decisions, and summer romance.

a/n: i watched This is the End. i miss school and my boy.

Cosette's internship is something I completely made up.

* * *

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose_  
_'Cause when she dances she goes and goes_  
_Beer through the nose on an inside joke_  
_And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken_

Eponine slams her shot glass down and squeals. Eponine, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Baherol, and Cosette are sitting at the dining room table taking shots of patron. Eponine's music blasting from her room.

"That hit the spot," she beams. She gets up from the table and starts dancing. Cosette watches as she pirouettes in the kitchen. A little buzzed, she's engross in her dance moves, she doesn't notice Blaherol taking a sip from her drink.

"You can't even taste the alcohol in this, Barbie." He complains as he downs her drink.

"Hey!" Cosette scolds at the nickname (and the fact he complete drank her cranberry vodka). She's told Baherol thousands of times that she hates it, but he's relentless with it. He hands her his drink: coke with a bit of Southern Comfort (by a bit, Cosette knows it's half the cup).

"You need real alcohol, barbie." He winks at her. She shakes her head in mock disapproval, but the tough guy know it's a ruse (she's smiling that beautiful smile of hers after all). "You're beautiful you know?" Cosette shakes her head again and points to Eponine.

"I'm nothing compared to her," she says. Baherol wraps his arm around the blonde and pulls her close to his body. (He smells so good.)

"Nah, you're a lot prettier." They stare into each other's eyes as he says this.

"Hey! Flirting is my thing!" Courfeyrac cries out from behind the two. He immediately comes between them and hooks his arm around Cosette's neck earning a giggle from the girl and a frown from the boy. "What's cookin' good looking?" Courf winks. Cosette tosses her head back in laughter.

"What's so funny?" A new voice joins the crowd. A tall, fair-haired man steps into the dining room. His suit is rumpled with his tie loosen around his neck. Eponine automatically stops her dancing and jumps on the man (who thankfully catches her).

"'ferre!" She screams. Enjolras soon joins the group. He raises an eye brow at the hugging pair and points to them. Baherol shrugs in response as he gets up. Eponine is safely on the floor as Baherol shakes the hand of the newcomer. Grantaire and Courfeyrac also greet the man. They all seem familiar with him making Cosette feel somewhat left out. Enjolras notices her discomfort and gestures for her to stand next to him.

"Combeferre," Enjolras calls out. "This is Cosette, the new girl." He points to the girl next to him. Cosette offers the new face a small wave. Combeferre makes his way towards the pair.

"Hello," he offers his hand which she shakes. "Nice to meet you." She beams up him.

"You too," she says. "I've heard a lot about you." She has... from Enjolras. Combeferre glances at his friend.

"Good things I hope," he teases.

"Only the best," Cosette replies. Enjolras pats her on the back. She flushes at the merely contact. The trio continue to talk as Cosette gets to know Combeferre personally. From afar, they're being watched by a concern housemate.

* * *

Cosette sighed as she filed useless paperwork. For the last month, she had gone from stocking the bathroom and fetching coffee to filing paperwork and making signs. She loves working with the woman's right advocacy group, (plus it gave something to talk about with Enjolras, the social justice crusader) but kind of wished that they would give her more responsibilities. She shouldn't complain, but she can't help but to wish.

"Cosette," a voice breaks her work trance. She looks up to see her boss, Lena, standing before her.

"Yes?" The older woman smiles.

"Go on your lunch break, you've been working on that for four hours now." Usually Cosette would insist on finishing her task, but at this moment, she just didn't feel like it. Instead, she nods. She goes into the back room to fetch her purse.

Usually, she would just have lunch at the sandwich shop next to the WRAGHQ, but Grantaire was sitting on the bench outside the building.

"R? What are you doing here?" Cosette asks. The artist smiles.

"I thought that you and I should get lunch. You down?" Cosette nods in agreement. They walk to the next block to a tiny bistro that Cosette has yet to try. They are seated right away because the waiter is Grantaire's current fling. They fall into easy conversation. Cosette orders a salad and Grantaire orders a panini. Half way through their meal, Grantaire reveals the real reason he invited Cosette to lunch.

"Stop falling for Enjolras," he warns. Cosette feels a sense of deja vu.

"I'm not-" she starts, but Grantaire raises his hand to stop her.

"Cut the bullshit, Cosette. I can tell when someone is falling for the marble statue of justice." She frowns.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why would my feelings for Enjolras concern you?" He gives her a pained expression.

"Because I know what it's liked to be rejected by him," he says quietly. She tilts her head in sympathy.

"So... he likes men?" she questions. He scoffs.

"No he likes women. Trust me on that."

"So, what's the problem?" She says smugly.

"He's never gonna fall for you." There's no malice in his voice, but Cosette is crushed. They finish their lunch in silence, and he walks her back to her job.

* * *

That night, Cosette lays in bed thinking of the object of her affection, Enjolras. She really doesn't know all that much about him, but he's so attractive, intelligent, and charismatic. She doesn't understand why she's already gotten two warnings to stay away from him.

A knock on the doorframe snaps her out of her thought. She always keeps her door open until she goes to bed just in case someone wants to talk to her. She sits up and smiles immediately.

It's Enjolras knocking.

"May I come in?" He asks politely.

"Of course," she smiles. He steps inside and takes a seat on her desk chair. "You're working with Lena Harper right?"

"Yes, she's fantastic." It's true. She was the reason why Cosette even applied for the internship in the first place.

"She's accomplished a lot. Anyways, as you know, I'm quite the social justice advocate-"

"I'd love to introduce you two." He smiles brightly at her, she practically melts.

How could this angel hurt her?

* * *

Cosette's just not getting the picture.


	4. Part IV

summary: a tale of young recklessness, bad decisions, and summer romance.

a/n: Omg. I am stupid. I've been spelling BahOrEl's name wrong. I am the worst. Sorry Bahorel.

* * *

_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure_  
_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_  
_Summer's all in bloom_  
_Summer is ending soon_

It's Friday night and the whole gang was at the bar. It's Jehan's twenty first birthday, so Bahorel made sure the whole house went out and celebrated. It was karaoke night at the bar. Cosette's on her fourth shot when Eponine plops down on her lap.

"Hey guuurl," she slurs giving her a tight squeeze. Cosette happily returns the hug and wraps her arms around the other girl.

"Hey 'ponine."

"You know, I think Bahorel likes you." She nods the man on stage. Baherol sees Cosette staring up at her and winks. Cosette just giggles.

"He's not really my type." She says. Eponine pokes her nose.

"And what's your type Setty!" Cosette is amused by the nickname.

"I kinda like blondes." Eponine's eyes widen in sudden realization.

"You like Rassy-poo!" She practically screams. Cosette quickly covers her mouth.

"Shush," she mildly scolds. Eponine pulls her face from her hands.

"Chill Setty," the brunette coos. Cosette finds herself fond of the nickname. "No worries. I didn't know that he was your type." She glances over to the other girl's objection of affection.

"I don't really have a type," Cosette says.

"Hm…" Eponine hums and taps her forehead looking lost in thought.

"Don't tell me that you think I should stop liking him too," Cosette pouts.

"Why would I say that? You know that I'm a firm believer of love. Do what you want! Go steal his heart!" Eponine says. Cosette smiles. Out of anyone, she's glad that she's gotten Eponine's approval.

"You girls look cozy," a voice cuts their conversation. Both girls look up to see Enjolras hovering over them. Eponine smiles slyly at Cosette and nudges her.

"We are, you jealous?" Eponine winks as she wraps her arms around Cosette's neck and kisses her on the cheek.

"Extremely," he returns the wink. Cosette feels her face brighten. (Thankfully, it's dim lighting.) "Let's sing." Eponine cocks her eyebrow in confusion.

"You want to sing? How much have you had to drink?" She says suspiciously. He shrugs.

"Enough. Come on, I already have the song queued." He attempts to pull Eponine up.

"How about you sing with Cosette instead?" Eponine nudges the girl under her. Enjolras shrugs his shoulders.

"You down Cosette?" He asks. The blonde shakes her head.

"It's okay," her voice squeaks. She coughs to regain her voice. "I'm not sure I'm brave enough to sing yet."

"You sure?" Eponine insists. Cosette shakes her head.

"You guys go." She smiles and shakes her empty glass. "I need another drink." Both of them shrug. Enjolras holds out his hand for Eponine. Cosette watches as the couple makes their way to the stage. When the two of them reach the mics, the music starts playing. Eponine smiles at Enjolras and gives him a friendly push. Cosette catches the gleam in Enjolras' eyes.

"_Don't go breaking my heart_," Enjolras clutches his chest.

"_I couldn't even if I tried_," Eponine points at him.

"When are those two going to date?" Jehan says as he takes the seat next to Cosette. She nearly chokes on her drink and immediately tenses. Grantaire looks over from his spot and rolls his eyes.

"It's never gonna happen," the drunk slurs.

"What's never gonna happen?" Bahorel takes the seat adjacent of Grantaire.

"Eponine and Enjolras," Jehan says. Baherol just shakes his head.

"You know that's never gonna happen. You know Ep's in love with Marius," Bahorel says. Cosette inwardly sighs in relief and relaxes. The group continues to watch the duo sing.

Even though Eponine's already given Cosette her blessing to go for Enjolras, the blonde couldn't deny the obvious chemistry between the two as she watched them goof off on stage.

* * *

_"So don't go breaking my heart."_

_"I won't go breaking your heart."_

_"Don't go breaking my heart."_

* * *

Cosette slams the front door as she returns home from her internship. It had been a long, exhausting day of grunt work while everyone in the office was working on a giant project that she wanted to work on.

She cracks her neck from side to side. She immediately throws off her heels and tosses them to the side. 'I'll pick it up later,' she thinks to herself. She throws her blazer onto the couch.

She races upstairs and hopes that Eponine's home. Ever since the night at the bar, the two had gotten closer. Eponine even gave her good advice on how to talk to Enjolras and maintain his attention.

Cosette bangs on the door. She hears shuffling around before Eponine opens the door enough to only show her face.

"Hey, what's up?" Eponine ask nearly out of breath. Cosette pays no mind.

"I had a really long day." Eponine frowns.

"I'm sorry dear," she sympathizes.

"Can I come in?" Before Eponine could protest, Cosette pushes the door wide open and into the room to see a half-dressed Enjolras pulling on his pants. "Oh my god," she quickly covers her eyes.

"Uh… hey Cosette," he says nervously as he zips up his pants. Cosette slowly backs out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she says.

"I can explain," Eponine says sincerely, but Cosette's not listening. She makes a beeline to her room. She shuts the door behind and locks it. She backs her back into the door and slides down it breaking down into tears.

* * *

Cosette should've listened.


	5. Part V

summary: a tale of young recklessness, bad decisions, and summer romance.

a/n: This is not a Cosette x Enjolras. Hello new followers.

* * *

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone_  
_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

Cosette barely leaves her room for the rest of the weekend.

At first, she feels hurt by Eponine. (How could she be so encouraging when she really was sleeping with Enjolras behind her back?)

Then she feels betrayed by the rest of the house. (They warned her about Enjolras, but they must have known about the affair.)

Then she just feels stupid. (Practically everyone warned her about him. Plus, it was so obvious that something was going on between the two of them. Really, how could she have NOT seen this coming?)

Three days after almost walking in on the two, Cosette decides to stop felting sorry for herself and get out of her room. She treats herself to a nice bubble bath, going all out with bath salts and exfoliants. She shaves her legs and treats herself to a facial mask.

When she's done refreshing herself, she allows herself to air dry in her room. She dances naked to girly pop music. (Mostly a mix of Taylor Swift and Kelly Clarkson because why not?) When her body's dried, she puts on her nicest lingerie set (because virgin or not, she's gonna look good tonight) and applies lotion to smooth her skin. She blowdries her hair and curls it perfectly. She applies light make-up. She winks at her reflection.

She then puts on her nicest sun dress. It's a white dress with floral print. It's sleeveless and ends about five inches above her knee. To complete her outfit, she puts on her golden gladiator sandals. She checks herself out in her full length mirror. She spins around satisfied and nods.

* * *

She runs down the stairs and sees that mostly everyone is sitting around the kitchen table. Her eyes fall directly on Eponine who is sitting on Enjolras' lap. Cosette takes a deep breath and adjusts her chest.

"Hey guys!" She smiles. the whole table turns to her. Eponine bites her lip and Enjolras avoids eye contact. Bahorel smiles brightly at her as does Jehan and Courfeyrac. Grantaire acknowledges her with a nod. Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet smiles happily at her.

"Wow, you good incredible," Bahorel complements. Cosette giggles.

"Yeah, you do look lovely," Jehan reacts.

"Thanks guys," Cosette replies. "Is there a place for me to sit?" The table is full and all the chair are filled.

"You can always sit on my lap," Bahorel winks earning a 'Hey, I'm the flirt of the house' from Courf. The others just laugh.

"Okay!" Cosette says cheerfully. She plops down onto his lap without another work. The man underneath her blushes immediately. He wraps his arm around her to steady her. "So what's going on?"

"Where have you been girly?" Grantaire asks.

"Oh, well, I've just been stressed out by work. I decided just to sleep it off four a couple of days, but I'm back and ready for action! Please tell me we have plans for tonight!" Courfeyrac and Jehan excitedly respond with plans about a party.

* * *

"Are we ready to go?" Cosette slurs a bit. She, Grantaire, Jehan, Bahorel, and Courfeyrac were heading to a party hosted by Jehan's man friend. They had heavily pre-gamed, and Cosette is already buzzed.

"Yeah, just let me grab a coat," Courf ran up the stairs to his room. Cosette smiles lightly at Jehan and fixes the flower crown she had made her him.

"You look lovely," she complements. The shy boy smiles at her.

"Thanks Cosette," he blushes. He hurries towards the mirror to make sure he looks nice.

"Cosette," a voice instantly kills her mood. Cosette sighs and turns towards Eponine.

"Yes?" the blonde says impatiently. Eponine pulls her aside.

"Look, I know you're upset with what you saw the other day, but you should know that it doesn't mean anything." Cosette frowns. "Enjolras and I, we're nothing. We're just friends who fuck. It's not a big deal." Cosette pinches her forehead and lays a hand on Eponine's shoulder.

"I don't care, Eponine," she says bluntly. (She's not lying either. She's stopped caring a while ago.)

"Are you sure? Because—" Eponine's taken back by Cosette's reaction.

"It's whatever, okay?" Cosette snaps. "I can care less about it. I'm over it, okay?" Eponine nods.

"Right… sorry," the brunette shies away. Cosette rolls her eyes and turns away. She smacks right onto Bahorel.

"You okay?" He ask genuinely concerned. He cups her cheek. She automatically leans her face into his touch.

"I'm perfectly fine," she smiles.

* * *

..not for long


End file.
